


Маятник

by Cexmet



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Language: Russian, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они – две детали одного смертоносного устройства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маятник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды FatFap-2016.   
> Беты - Короткий Хвост и hatschi waldera.

У стен дешевого гостиничного номера грязно-бежевый цвет. Хоффман выключает прикроватную лампу и пытается представить себе, что он находится в «Гидеоне», но здесь слишком тепло, слишком сухо.   
Гордона все устраивает.   
Он снимает всю одежду неспешно, спокойно, и в этом спокойствии есть что-то ужасно раздражающее. Чуждое Хоффману, противное его природе, и он отворачивается, торопливо раздеваясь сам. Он думает о собственных проигрышах и победах, о «Гидеоне» и Крамере, не о Гордоне – даже когда слышит, как тот грузно опускается на кровать.  
В полумраке бледное, рыхлое тело Гордона кажется бесформенным, как слишком долго болтавшийся в воде труп утопленника, но у него сильные мышцы и крепкие кости; когда он стискивает обеими руками плечи Хоффмана, тот чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку, способную разорвать его тело надвое.   
Так и есть.   
Лоуренс Гордон – ловушка, построенная Крамером. Но и сам Хоффман – точно такая же ловушка. Капкан, готовый захлопнуться, лезвие, готовое рухнуть вниз, разрубая тело надвое, огонь, который может разгореться в любой момент. Как только придет время новой игры. Он ждет сигнала, указания от Крамера – раз тот послал Джилл письмо с того света, заставив ее надеть капкан на голову Хоффману, завершая начатую им самим игру, значит, сможет связаться и с ними.   
Гордон тоже ждет.   
Письмо, диктофонную пленку с записью, видеокассету. Команду, по которой он начнет новую игру.   
Рано или поздно им обоим придется снова решать – жить или умереть. По крайней мере, Хоффман уверен, что ему не придется выбирать, спасти себя или Гордона – они не настолько ценны друг для друга, чтобы предлагать такой выбор. Крамер об этом знал.   
Гордон впивается ногтями в плечо и с силой толкает Хоффмана, поворачиваясь на бок, вжимает его в матрас, наваливается сверху. Хоффман послушно раздвигает ноги шире, позволяя тому устроиться удобнее.   
Они занимаются сексом не столько потому, что хотят друг друга, дело не в сексуальном влечении, а в чувстве родства, привитом им Крамером. Тот знал, что делает, когда сводил их вместе, связывал нити, складывал вместе детали – каждый из его учеников, каждый, кто смог пройти все испытания и выиграть, стал частью системы.   
Даже те, кто еще не убивал, не похищал, не шпионил за незнакомцами, не строил ловушки, уже стали частью чужих игр, и,рано или поздно станут настоящими последователями Крамера – или умрут. У каждого есть выбор.   
Игры снова и снова, до самого конца. Игры для одного и для двоих. Именно поэтому они здесь – Гордон и Хоффман, два лучших ученика, два достойных продолжателя.   
В их привязанности нет ничего похожего на любовь или нежность, но и не нужно ни то ни другое.   
Опускаясь на кровать рядом с Гордоном, Хоффман закрывает глаза, и ему кажется, что темнота заполняет весь мир. Теперь он в «Гидеоне», в самом его сердце.   
Он вспоминает всех, с кем ему доводилось трахаться за последнее время – не слишком много, никого, не считая шлюх и Гордона – а потом всех, кого ему доводилось убивать за последнее время. Много крови. Некоторые полицейские не совершают за всю свою жизнь ни одного убийства, но Хоффман никогда таким не был, никогда не боялся испачкать руки, даже до Крамера, даже до Бакстера.   
Гордон – другой. Он ведь врач и привык работать аккуратно: скальпели, зажимы, стежки кетгута.   
Именно поэтому Крамер поручал им разные игры, разные убийства. Именно поэтому у них есть тайны друг от друга, запертые двери, которые не откроет ни один ключ, ни один код.   
Вещи, о которых они знают и не знают, прорастают изнутри, заполняя собой темноту.   
Хоффман знает, где живет семья Гордона – они перебрались на север, его жена после развода вернула девичью фамилию, но если нужно будет найти ее для новой игры, ему понадобится всего пара часов. Намного меньше, чем нужно для постройки даже самой простой ловушки.   
Он вспоминает Бобби Дагена, карабкавшегося по цепям, пока его жена горела заживо – и усмехается, пытаясь подставить на его место Гордона. Гордон слишком равнодушен, он не станет пытаться. Сделает или нет, победит или проиграет, но заранее будет знать, чем все кончится.   
Потому что он всегда знает. Как если бы Крамер заранее отправил ему письма, в которых раскрывалась тайна каждой игры, уже состоявшейся или только запланированной. Иногда Хоффман завидует ему, иногда – ненавидит его, но сейчас это не имеет никакого значения.  
Они – две детали одного смертоносного устройства.   
Гордон проталкивает руку под левую ляжку Хоффмана, с силой сдавливает, точно пытаясь нащупать кость, сквозь слой жира и жесткие мышцы – и Хоффман подается навстречу, насаживаясь на его член. Гордон замирает на несколько секунд, как пойманная в ловушку жертва за секунду до того, как механизм придет в действие.   
Хоффман зажмуривается сильнее, стискивает челюсти, слыша собственный пульс. Гордон приходит в движение. Он всегда медлителен.   
Его игра тянулась несколько часов, игра Хоффмана – минуту, потому, что Крамер знал, что нужно им для принятия правильного решения.   
Он поставил клеймо на них обоих. Гордон упирается раскрытой ладонью Хоффману в лицо, накрывая запястьем шрам, оставшийся после освобождения из капкана, и на секунду Хоффман чувствует эхо старой боли.   
Хоффман думает о правой ноге Гордона, уродливом розоватом обрубке с вечными отпечатками протеза на тонкой бесцветной коже. Впиваясь пальцами в застиранную простынь, он пытается представить себе, каково это – остаться без ноги, отпилить ее собственными руками, чтобы спастись. Сложнее, чем разорвать себе лицо, вырываясь из капкана, проще, чем выпотрошить другого человека, чтобы найти ключ – пусть даже этот человек тебе дорог.   
Если в этом есть закономерность, то Хоффману придется смириться с тем, что Гордон – лучший ученик, чем он сам.   
Но по крайней мере они оба лучше Аманды, потому, что, в отличие от нее, смогли пройти путь до самого конца. Эта мысль утешительна, и Хоффман хватается за нее обеими руками, чувствуя, что тонет в темноте, подступающей все ближе с каждым движением. Темнота наваливается на него вместе с Гордоном, тяжелая, рыхлая, влажная от испарины, и Хоффман слышит ее сбивчивое дыхание.   
Игра еще не окончена, Крамер сделал все, чтобы она не закончилась уже никогда, ни после смерти самого Крамера, ни после смерти Джилл, ни после смерти Хоффмана и Гордона: он раскачал маятник, остановить который не сможет уже никто. Не смог бы даже сам Крамер.   
Теперь, когда Крамер мертв, у них не осталось никого, кроме друг друга, а этого слишком мало, чертовски мало. И это делает их не просто частями одной системы, деталями одного механизма – но деталями, которые подходят друг другу идеально.   
Вскинувшись, Хоффман впивается пальцами в жирные бока Гордона, чувствуя его беспокойный пульс, отдающийся в нем эхом, все громче и громче с каждым движением маятника.


End file.
